A Hot Summer Day
by AnnHalliwell
Summary: This Story is by Allison and can be found in original form at: /tv2/fanfict/
1. Chapter 1

By Allison

_DISCLAIMER: Prue, Piper and Phoebe Halliwell, Andy Trudeau and all other characters who have appeared in the series "Charmed" together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of Aaron Spelling, E. Duke Vincent, and the Warner Brothers Television Network. No copyright infringement was intended in the writing of this fan fiction. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author. This story cannot be sold or used for profit in any way. Copies of this story may be made for private use only or posted in fanfic archives for general distribution, but must include all disclaimers and copyright notices._

It was a hot August day in San Francisco and everything seems to be normal at the Halliwell house but not for long.

Piper is in the kitchen making coffee when Phoebe and Prue walk in. "Morning." Piper calls out. When no one answers her she says jokingly, "Fine. I don't think you guys will be getting any coffee."

"Sorry. I'm just stressed out. There's a big client coming in today and Claire has been at me all week." Prue answers.

Piper looks over at Phoebe who seems to be worried about something. "Pheebs? Are you okay?" she asks.

"Oh.. Uh.. Yeah sure." Phoebe lied. She was thinking about the nightmare that she had last night. Prue and Piper were in danger but she wasn't able to help them. She was bothered by the dream and thought about it during breakfast.

Meanwhile, a teenage boy who was outside the house started tampering with the air conditioner. While he was pouring a greenish-blue liquid into it, one of his tools fell, causing it to make a big clang. Prue heard the noise and ran to the window. She caught a glimpse of the man running and considered chasing after him but decided against it.

"What is it Prue?" asked Phoebe.

"There was some kid fooling around with our AC." replied Prue.

The three of them went outside and saw that nothing was damaged. "Should we call the police?" asked Piper once they were back in the house.

"It was probably some teenager playing a stupid prank. Besides we're witches so if he comes back well turn him into a frog or something," Phoebe said jokingly.

The girls sat back down and finished eating.


	2. Chapter 2

At an abandoned warehouse, a warlock named Drake is waiting for his servant to arrive. He hears footsteps. "So how did it go?" Drake demanded.

"The mission was a success sir, but the Halliwell sisters saw me," he said meekly.

"You fool!" he bellowed. "Did they see you with the potion?"

"No sir." replied the slave.

Drake gave the boy a disgusted look. "Get out of my face before I change my mind and tear you to shreds!" said the warlock. When he was alone again he said aloud, "Now that they have breathed in the potion they will have no control over their powers and I will destroy them!"

Over at Buckland's, Prue is having weird, tingly, sensations over her body. She had it ever since breakfast and is wondering if she is coming down with something. She shakes it off and goes back to work. The door opens. Claire and a middle-aged man come in.

"Prue, I'd like you to meet Mr. James Prisket." Prue gets up from her chair and shakes hands with the gentleman.

"He's very interested in the inventory we have here and he's heard so many good things about you. Wouldn't want to disappoint him now." Claire said in a "don't mess this up" voice.

Prue gives a warm smile, "Course not."

Suddenly a magazine on her desk goes flying across the room causing it to slam into a wall. "Did I do that?" she said to herself.

"Must be the wind." Prue explains to the two bewildered people, as she quickly starts to begin the tour of the auction house. In the middle of it, James excuses himself and makes a call on his cell phone. "Well?" answered Drake.

"The plan is working like you said sir. I am with the oldest one now and the potion seems to be in effect."

"Excellent. Now I will wait for the right time and take care of the Charmed ones once and for all!"

When Prue was done with all of her work, she got into her car and started driving home. Halfway into the ride, the radio starts going crazy. It switches from stations to stations without Prue touching it. Then the windshield wipers begin to do the same thing. "Something is definitely wrong here." Prue says aloud, trying to get home.


	3. Chapter 3

"Piper! Phoebe!" Prue calls out as she walks into the front door.

"In the attic." says Phoebe.

With Phoebe being unemployed and Piper having a day off, they decided to do some cleaning. There was clutter everywhere and Piper had forgotten about the stack of boxes behind the door. When Prue came crashing in so did the boxes. Piper tried to freeze time but it didn't work. She looked up at Prue.

"Don't worry sis, I'm way ahead of you." commented Prue. "Somehow our powers aren't working right. It's like they're out of control."

"Well, how did this happen?" asked Piper.

"I dunno but maybe there's something in the Book of Shadows." said Prue.

While the sisters were looking through the book, they hear a big crash and then rapid footsteps up the stairs. The door to the attic is kicked open. There sitting is a man in a wheelchair. Behind him are three very built men and the boy Prue had seen earlier running.

"Hello ladies, allow me to introduce myself. I'm Drake." said the handicapped warlock.

"What do you want?" said Piper, trying not to show her panic.

Drake let out an evil laugh. "I'm here to kill you and your pretty little sisters. With a wave of his hand, he starts bringing Piper closer to him. When she is within arm length, he grabs her and starts to drain away her power.

"NO!" cries Phoebe. She tries to run to Piper but one of the men grabs hold of her and throws her down the stairs. Prue who is closest to Drake, kicks his chair knocking him to the ground. Too weak to stand, Piper falls to the floor. Suddenly the Book of Shadows turns to a page all the way at the end. Prue sees it and starts to run towards it but is tackled by one of the men.

Phoebe hears her mom telling her to get up. She opens her eyes slowly and feels a sharp pain shooting through her right arm. When she tries to get up she is hit with a wave of nausea causing her to sit back down. Then she remembers Piper and Prue. She scrambles up the stairs taking two at a time and sees her sisters on the floor.

"Phoebe! The Book of Shadows!" yells Prue while struggling with the man.

"Get her!" screamed Drake, pointing to Phoebe.

Phoebe hurries over to the book and sees the spell in mom's handwriting. The man closest to her starts towards Phoebe but Piper who had regained consciousness gathered up all her strength and stuck out her foot, tripping him. Phoebe begins to read the incantation aloud:

Be gone you warlock  
Go to hell  
I banish thee  
With this spell

She repeated it two more times. The room fills up with red smoke and swirls around Drake, smothering him. He shrieks in agony. "AGGGGHHH." The smoke begins to fade and Drake has vanished. The men look at Phoebe with horrified expressions on their face.

"I think you boys better get the hell out of here before I open a can of whoop ass on you too!" threatened Phoebe.

Everyone ran out of the room except for the teenage boy.

"Well?! Didn't you hear what she said?" Prue asked with little patience while helping Piper to her feet.

Phoebe moaned softly, "Prue..."

Prue turns around just in time to see Phoebe collapse and fall to the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

When she woke up, she found herself in a hospital bed with Piper and Prue smiling down at her.

"Hey Pheebs. How you feeling?" asked Piper in her concerned voice.

"Ok except for this killer headache and my arm. What happened?"

"You got a minor concussion and dislocated you shoulder from the fall but you did manage to kick some warlock butt." Prue smiled.

Phoebe grinned but it quickly went away. "What about your powers?"

"The kid felt guilty about what he did. He told us that the effect should last 24 hours." Piper explained.

Phoebe yawned. "That's great Piper."

"Get some rest Pheebs. And don't you worry about us." said Piper. They each gave their little sister a kiss on the head and quietly walked out of the room.

That night, Phoebe had one of the best dreams. Her, Piper and Prue were in the attic laughing while mom was watching them from above.


End file.
